1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fixing base and, more particularly, to a fixing base for fixing an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the progress of the science and technology, electronic devices are essential in daily life, and human-based and functional electronic products continuously weed through the old to bring forth the new. For example, an electronic device such as a personal digital assistant (PDA) on the market usually has a global positioning system (GPS) function, and a user can install a fixing base adjacent to the instrument panel of a vehicle and fix the electronic device having the GPS function to the fixing base. In this way, the user can know the direction of advance and the road condition via the electronic device having the GPS function when he drives.
The conventional fixing base on the market usually utilizes a holding structure with a large volume to fix the electronic device having the GPS function. When the user wants to take the electronic device out of the fixing base, he needs to apply great force to release the electronic device from the holding structure, which causes the user inconvenience.